Sickness
by Jintsuhwan94
Summary: Pulang dari kantor dan menemukan kesayangannya yang sedang sakit bukanlah hal yang benar-benar diinginkan Jeon Jungkook. KOOKMIN! Mentioned!mesyum. Jimin uke


Sickness

Pulang dari kantor dan menemukan kesayangannya yang sedang sakit bukanlah hal yang benar-benar diinginkan Jeon Jungkook. Dia menggeram kecil, saat di ranjangnya terdapat gundukan di balik selimut. Jungkook melangkah, membuka sedikit selimut itu, mendengus melihat pemuda kecil yang entah bagaimana terlihat begitu rapuh.

Bibirnya terlihat kering dan agak pucat, Jungkook mengarahkan tangannya pada kening pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi, lalu dia merasakan panas di sana. Jungkook mendengus. Setelah meletakkan tas kerja dan membuka jas formalnya, dia menggulung kemejanya, mengambil baskom air hangat juga kain di dapur. Dia melakukannya dengan gerakan gesit yang teratur, begitu ahli perlakuannya.

Meletakkan kain hangat yang lembab pada kening pemuda itu, lalu jemari panjangnya mengambil ponsel, memesan makanan pada restoran kesukaan si pemuda mungil yang kesakitan.

Pemuda yang tengah berbaring mengerjap pelan, lalu membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Melihat bagaimana alis indah milik Jungkook berkerut kesal, juga wajahnya yang mengkilat terkena paparan sinar dari ponsel pintarnya.

"Jungkook?" Panggilnya lemah. Dia berusaha untuk bangun dengan kesusahan, tapi Jeon Jungkook hanya memperhatikannya tanpa ada niat di benaknya untuk membantu kesusahan si mungil.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan makan siangmu, dan melupakan vitamin-mu, Jimin."

Pemuda kecil yang dipanggil Jimin itu menunduk, merasa bersalah, dan dia merasa kain basah di keningnya terjatuh pada pangkuan. "Maaf," cicitnya. Jungkook memutar bola matanya, memaksa tubuh kecil itu untuk berbaring lagi, dan Jungkook memijit kepalanya.

"Apa itu sakit?"

Jimin menggeleng, memegang tangan Jungkook yang berada di kepalanya, lalu memeluknya. Jungkook melepaskan tautan itu, dia membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya, dan beranjak untuk berbaring di samping si kecil yang sakit itu. Memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan kepala dengan surai cokelat itu pada dadanya.

"J-jungkook..."

"Apa?" Sahutnya.

"Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Aku sakit karena tidak mendengarkanmu."

"Jangan ulangi lagi kalau begitu."

Jimin mengangguk senang, beruntung sekali dirinya jika Jungkook memaafkannya, dan tidak melakukan apapun lagi setelah itu. Jimin mendapatkan demam pada tubuhnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan dia bersumpah itu adalah masa sakit yang paling tidak mengenakkan karena Jungkook selalu memarahinya sepanjang hari. Jimin bahkan bertanya-tanya, tidak kah Jungkook merasa haus kala itu karena bicaranya begitu banyak? Dan pemuda Jeon itu sama sekali tidak mengurus dirinya sendiri, sibuk mengurusi si mungil miliknya itu.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa waktu yang lama. Jimin yang memainkan jarinya pada dada bidang Jungkook, dan Jungkook yang hanya memeluk Jimin dengan erat sambil sesekali mengelus kepalanya yang masih terasa hangat.

Jungkook melepas pelukannya pada Jimin, yang mana Jimin tidak rela untuk melepaskannya. Jungkook mendecak, "Pesanannya sudah datang, Jim." Ujarnya.

Dia beranjak dari ranjang, membuka pintu depan dan menemukan seorang pengantar pesanan yang tersenyum lebar di depan pintu.

"Oh, hei! Ini aku!" Katanya senang. Jungkook hanya memasang muka papan yang kaku, memberikan uang pada pengantar itu, mengambil pesanannya dan menutup pintu rumahnya dengan agak sedikit keras.

"Cih, dasar Jeon. Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Sungutnya sambil berlalu dengan sepeda motornya.

Jungkook tidak peduli. Dia membuka bungkusan itu di dapur, menuangkan beberapa makanan ke piring untuk dimakan oleh kesayangannya, dan dia pergi ke kamar dengan piring-piring itu. Jungkook meletakkannya pada meja, mengambil satu piring berisi ayam dan nasi yang masih hangat, lalu duduk di ranjang, di samping Jiminnya.

Sebelah lengan berototnya membantu Jimin untuk duduk bersandar, kemudian dia mulai menyuapi si sakit itu dengan gumpalan nasi yang kecil-kecil. Memperhatikan bagaimana mulut yang menggairahkan itu bergerak mengunyah makanannya dengan tidak napsu. Pemuda Jeon menghela napas. Dia sungguh tidak menyukai kesayangannya sakit seperti ini.

Karena...

"Jungkook?"

Oh sial, dia tidak bisa memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang si kecil yang tengah demam. Lihatlah si sialan itu, kepalanya meneleng bingung saat gumpalan nasi tidak kunjung memasuki mulutnya. Jika saja otak cerdas milik Jungkook sudah melayang sekarang juga, kejantanannya siap menggantikan nasi yang akan masuk ke mulut hangat Jimin itu.

Tolong biarkan Jungkook pergi untuk menenangkan Jungkook Kecil yang tengah mengeras di bawah sana.


End file.
